pieces of an eccedentesiast's soul
by kookiemochi
Summary: Kepingan jiwa yang berusaha disembunyikan para pemalsu senyum terhandal di alam semesta. [warning: nsfw]


**pieces of eccedentesiast's soul**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

one[snap]shot. drabbles. typo(s).

trigger warning: full of angst. mention of depression, self-harm, and suicide.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(i) – victoire weasley – tired angel**

Mungkin tidak frontal ia tampilkan, tapi Victoire jelas merasa lelah.

Lelah akan senyum palsu. Lelah akan pelukan palsu. Lelah akan teman palsu. Lelah akan harapan palsu.

Lelah dibohongi dan disakiti. Lelah ditinggal pergi untuk kesekian kali.

Lelah berpura-pura tersenyum. Lelah berpura-pura kuat. Lelah berpura-pura independen. Lelah berpura-pura bahagia. Lelah berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

Lelah menangis. Lelah menjerit. Lelah bersedih. Lelah merasa marah tiap saat. Lelah menjadi berbeda. Lelah merasa tidak berguna. Lelah merasa tidak berharga. Lelah tidak mampu melepaskan apa yang sepatutnya dilepaskan. Lelah berharap bisa memulai suatu awal yang baru. Lelah bermimpi menjalani hidup orang lain.

Victoire lelah merasa lelah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(ii) – dominique weasley – imperfect angel**

Rambut merah bergelombang yang tidak umum. Wajah berbintik yang tidak menarik. Tubuh yang tak berlekuk seperti gitar spanyol. Pantat yang tidak sebulat semangka segar. Payudara yang ukurannya biasa saja dan sering dijuluki rata.

Parah di Quidditch. Membenci Ramalan dan Sejarah Sihir. Tidak bisa mengerjakan soal Arithmancy dan Transfigurasi.

Bukan murid populer. Bukan pula Prefek, apalagi Ketua Murid.

Ia tidak secantik Victoire, setenar Louis, sepintar Molly, sepemberani Lucy, atau secerdas Rose.

Dominique hanya seorang gadis sial yang terkutuk menjadi buruk rupa.

Dominique hanya seorang gadis tidak sempurna yang sayangnya terlahir dan hidup di dunia.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(iii) – molly weasley – invisible angel**

Eksistensi Molly di dunia sering ia pertanyakan dalam hati.

Kesendirian menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Keberadaannya sering kali tak dianggap dan tak diacuhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia biasa diabaikan dan tak dipedulikan.

Molly tak pernah ingin menjadi bayang-bayang di tengah keluarga yang bersinar seterang supernova. Molly tak pernah ingin menjadi introvert pendiam yang menjadi penyebab utama ketakternotisannya selama menjalani kehidupan.

Sampai suatu hari terlintas sebuah pemikiran di benaknya.

Apakah jika ia meninggal nanti, tak ada satupun yang peduli kepadanya? Tak merasa kehilangannya?

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(iv) – lucy weasley – rebel angel**

Tak mencerminkan nama yang diberikan Audrey kepadanya, Lucy terlahir sebagai pembawa kegelapan, bukan cahaya dan terang.

Memiliki ayah sekaku Percy Weasley dan ibu seformal Audrey Weasley tidak lantas membuatnya menjadi anak penurut seperti Molly.

Berandal, tukang langgar aturan, pemecah norma, dan musuh besar keteraturan.

Pikirnya, tak ada yang salah menjadi pemberontak. Tak ada yang salah membangkang dan terlepas bebas dari semua yang mengekang.

Ia hanya menikmati masa mudanya dengan cara yang menantang dan berbeda dari orang biasa.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(v) – alyssa longbottom – second angel**

Siapa yang suka dinomorduakan? Siapa yang suka dibanding-bandingkan?

Alyssa benci memiliki seorang kembaran.

Orangtuanya jauh lebih memerhatikan Alicia daripada dirinya.

("Kau sehat walafiat. Alicia menderita leukemia. Sepantasnya kau bersyukur, bukan merajuk seperti ini!" —Hannah)

Laki-laki yang disukainya jelas lebih tertarik kepada Alicia yang hangat dibanding dirinya yang dingin.

("Aku menyukai Alice, Lyssa. Dia seperti mentari yang menerangi hari-hariku." —Louis)

Guru-gurunya selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan Alicia.

"Alyssa, berusahalah lebih keras agar kau mampu menyamai Alice. Kau tak ingin terus berada di bawahnya, bukan? — Profesor Slughorn)

Menjadi pilihan kedua seseorang memang menyakitkan, Alyssa akui.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(vi) – roxanne weasley – broken-hearted angel**

Berisi sepucuk surat yang tak pernah berani Roxanne kirim ke Lorcan.

 _Hai, Lorc._

 _Empat tahun berlalu sejak kau mengakhiri hubungan kita. Tak terasa ya? Hehe._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap baik, karena aku kasihan pada Florence jika ia harus mengurusmu yang bertingkah manja saat sakit._

 _Lorc, boleh aku menumpahkan semua uneg-unegku? Boleh aku mencurahkan rasa yang kupendam selama empat tahun belakangan?_

 _Kau tahu? Saat kau memutuskanku, aku bingung. Apakah ada perempuan lain yang mengisi hatimu? Apakah keberadaanku masih kurang? Apa kehadiranku di sisimu tak mampu menghilangkan kebosananmu? Menghapus lelahmu?_

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, baru rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya mendera. Kau tahu? Patah hati itu mengerikan. Patah hati itu seperti monster yang menggerogotimu dari dalam, membuatmu ingin mati jika kau tak memiliki kontrol diri yang besar._

 _Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum dan tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Karena hanya kau satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu membuatku jatuh berkali-kali. Dan juga hanya kau yang mampu mematahkan hatiku berkali-kali._

 _Dari perempuan yang hancur karenamu,_

 _Xie._

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(vii) – diana wood – fallen angel**

Diana pernah terjatuh beberapa kali, lalu bangkit dan menjadi gadis yang tegar dan kuat.

Ia jatuh dan hancur saat keluarganya tercerai berai.

Ia jatuh dan hancur saat ayah dan ibunya berpisah; ayahnya hidup di Inggris bagian Dorset, ibunya menetap di Paris, Prancis.

Ia jatuh dan hancur saat ia terpisah dari Phoebus, kembarannya; ia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Hogwarts, Skotlandia, sedangkan Phoebus berdiam di Ilvermorny, Amerika Serikat.

Ia (sangat) jatuh dan hancur saat kegadisannya direngut paksa oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

Ia kembali jatuh dan hancur saat ia didiagnosa depresi berkepanjangan dan PTSD yang sulit disembuhkan.

Tapi di atas semuanya, mencintai Fred Weasley adalah hal yang bisa membuatnya jatuh dan hancur berkali-kali, dan anehnya, dia tak mau berhenti.

(perempuan masokis, begitu Victoria menjulukinya.)

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(viii) – lily potter – bitter angel**

Kehidupannya sebagai Lily Potter yang getir selalu ia sembunyikan dari permukaan agar orang lain tidak tahu.

Siapa yang sangka, Lily Potter bisa merasa getir di tengah keluarga yang begitu sempurna?

Terlahir sebagai putri bungsu Harry Potter, pahlawan penyelamat dunia sihir, dan Ginny Potter, senior di dunia Quidditch. Memiliki James Potter, Auror paling terkenal, dan Albus Potter, profesor pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang legendaries sebagai kakak. Dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya.

Katakan Lily tak bersyukur, ia tak peduli.

Jika ia boleh memilih, ia lebih baik hidup di keluarga penyihir biasa.

Tak ada masyarakat yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Tak ada masyarakat yang seenak jidat menghakiminya. Tak ada masyarakat yang meniru dan mengimitasi gaya khasnya.

Tak ada masyarakat yang _berekspektasi_ terlalu tinggi dan berharap besar kepadanya.

Lily muak memasang topeng yang menyembunyikan kepribadian gandanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(ix) – salacia zabini – anxious angel**

Salacia kecil pernah bertanya kepada Pansy Zabini, mengapa tangan mungilnya berkeringat tanpa henti.

 _Berhentilah merasa cemas, dan di saat itulah jemarimu akan berhenti berkeringat. Sayang_ , begitu jawab Mrs Zabini.

 _Berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu_ , _Dik,_ Edsel Zabini—kakak tertuanya, pernah berkata.

 _Kau menyusahkan dirimu sendiri dengan memikirkan masa depan yang belum pasti, Lace,_ Edgar Zabini—kembaran Edmund, menggelengkan kepala.

Semakin ia beranjak dewasa, semakin bervariasi ucapan yang dilontarkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

 _Bersosialisasilah, Lace,_ Edmund Zabini mengomel, _jangan berdiam diri dan terus berkubang dalam kesendirian._

 _Ya ampun, Lace, sekali-kali pergilah bersama teman-temanmu! Dan hei, kenapa kau meringkuk di pojok tempat tidur seperti itu?_ Edwin Zabini mengernyitkan kening.

 _Berlatihlah untuk bersikap biasa diantara orang banyak, Lace,_ Edward Zabini menasihati.

Dan bla bla bla. Dan bla bla bla.

Gampang saja mereka berkata seperti itu.

 _Mereka tak tahu dan tak akan pernah merasakan betapa menderitanya terkena gangguan kecemasan,_ batin Salacia miris, hampir setiap waktu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(x) – cassandra goyle – wounded angel**

Luka adalah sesuatu yang cukup familiar, setidaknya bagi seorang Cassandra Goyle.

Ada luka yang terlihat, ada luka yang tak terlihat. Ada luka yang membekas, ada luka yang memudar. Ada luka fisik, ada luka batin. Ada luka hati, ada luka pikiran.

Terdapat beragam jenis luka, dan nyaris kesemuanya pernah Cassandra alami dan miliki.

Luka fisik yang tertoreh di tubuh ringkihnya tak dapat dihitung jari.

Luka berbentuk sabit di paha akibat lecutan cambuk ayahnya. Luka yang masih memerah di bahu akibat terjatuh dari punggung seekor Thestral. Luka di leher (yang terlihat seperti sebuah cupang) akibat tersundut korek api. Luka di perut akibat tergores sudut pedang saat berlatih bersama Vincent. Luka di kepala akibat terjatuh dari tangga.

Luka fisik tak semenyiksa luka batin, yang jelas. Paling-paling hanya meninggalkan bekas, baik samar maupun kentara.

Luka batin adalah definisi sempurna dari penderitaan dunia.

Memori-memori menyakitkan masa lalu terus terputar di pikiran, menyakitkan hati dan melelahkan badan.

Memori ketika ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Memori ketika ayahnya berubah menjadi pria kasar dan pemabuk. Memori ketika ibunya berubah menjadi wanita jalang dan pecandu narkoba. Memori ketika kakak tertuanya meninggalkannya selama-lamanya. Memori ketika saudara terdekatnya nyaris kehilangan nyawa demi dirinya. Memori ketika laki-laki yang dicintainya menganggapnya tak eksis di dunia. Memori ketika laki-laki yang teramat disayanginya tak mencintainya dan memilih sosok lain yang sekiranya ia anggap sebagai cinta seumur hidupnya.

Tak seperti yang tertulis dalam lirik lagu romantis murahan, waktu tak bisa menyembuhkan luka begitu saja.

Cassandra sadar, beberapa luka pasti meninggalkan bekas yang tak akan pernah hilang sampai penghujung kehidupannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(xi) – rose weasley – shattered angel**

Pada tahun pertama, Rose Weasley hancur karena Scorpius Malfoy tak mau berkenalan dan berbicara kepadanya, hanya karena dia berdarah campuran.

Pada tahun kedua, Rose Weasley hancur karena Scorpius mempermalukannya dan mengejeknya Darah Lumpur di Aula Besar, disaksikan oleh para profesor dan teman-temannya di asrama Slytherin.

Pada tahun ketiga, Rose Weasley hancur karena menyadari kalau ia telah terjatuh dalam pesona mematikan seorang Malfoy yang bahkan menganggapnya sebagai hama menjijikkan yang harus segera dibasmi.

Pada tahun keempat, Rose Weasley hancur mengetahui kenyataan sahabat dekatnya berpacaran dengan orang yang dicintainya (yang masih membencinya, omong-omong).

Pada tahun kelima, Rose Weasley hancur karena Scorpius berusaha memutuskan hubungan percintaan yang dijalaninya bersama Carter McLaggen.

Pada tahun keenam, Rose Weasley hancur karena keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley mengetahui hubungan asmara yang diam-diam mereka jalin sejak awal tahun.

Pada tahun ketujuh, Rose Weasley hancur karena dirinya dan Scorpius Malfoy memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(xii) – victoria nott – depressed angel**

Mengulurkan tangan lemas untuk mengambil kapsul antidepresan, Victoria kembali mengasihani diri karena harus terlahir di keluarga penderita depresi.

Theodore Nott, ayahnya, depresi sebab perusahaannya nyaris bangkrut.

Daphne Nott née Greengrass, ibunya, depresi ketika menemukan suaminya berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita jalang.

Theophile Nott, kakak tertuanya, depresi ketika ia tidak diterima menjadi karyawan di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, MACUSA.

Victor Nott, kembarannya, depresi ketika ia tidak diterima menjadi pemain Quidditch di tim Fitchburg Finches.

Ia, Victoria Nott, depresi _tanpa alasan_ yang jelas.

.

Tak tahu kenapa, sejak ia berusia enam tahun, ia mulai merasakan gejalanya.

Rasa sedih berkepanjangan. Merasa hidup tak ada harapan. Sering menangis, putus asa, tidak berharga, dan tidak berdaya.

Beberapa kali otaknya menyugesti untuk mengakhiri semua kesakitan dan penderitaan. Beberapa kali tubuhnya bereaksi tak terkontrol tiap pil tidur, pisau tajam, dan tali tambang tertangkap jangkauan pandangan.

Ia hanya ingin berpulang ke rumah tempat ia pertama kali ia diciptakan.

* * *

 _i'll be okay._

 _is that what you want me to say?_

* * *

 **eccedentesiast**

(n) _someone who hides pain behind a smile, when all they want to do is hide or die._

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **\- happy belated birthday, dan radcliffe, jkr, harry potter, neville longbottom, frances de la tour, and lucy weasley! rip robert hardy.**

 **\- terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca. maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan.**

 **- _for those anyone who suffers from mental illness:_**

 ** _you are not stupid. you are not ugly. you are not weak. you are not worthless. you are not a burden. you are not crazy. you are not a freak. you are not alone. you are worthy of recovery._**

 ** _please don't give up. you matter. you are important. you are loved. and your presence on this earth makes a difference whether you see it or not._**

 ** _keep fighting,_**

 **rara.**


End file.
